Bittersweet Hope
by Bleeding-Arora
Summary: Harry doesn’t believe that life is worth everything his parents died for. Can Lupin change that by telling him the truth? LillyJames, RemusSirius
1. Animosity Among Men

Bittersweet Hope

Summary: Harry doesn't believe that life is worth everything his parents died for. Can Lupin change that by telling him the truth? (Lilly/James, Remus/Sirius)

A/N: I wrote this before the sixth book came out... so yeah...

Animosity Among Men

Harry looked out the attic window as rain beat down on No. 12 Grimmauld Place that dark night. A tear threatened to fall. Harry wiped it. It was not worth crying over now; two months had passed since Sirius's death, and he would have to get over it soon.

He turned over a picture of his parents in his hands and stared at their faces. He smiled and wondered what would have happened if he were not the chosen one, what if he would have had a normal life. He scoffed at himself. Harry was not normal, and he was content with that, but for the past few months, reality had been somewhat surreal. It was almost as if life had become a bad soap opera that would not end. He closed his eyes; he wanted all the pain to just fade away. He heard the creek of the attic door open.

"Seems nice outside, doesn't it?" Harry asked his intruder without turning around.

"Harry, come to dinner." Lupin said from the doorway. "Molly has made a delicious stew."

"I'll pass." He said; he was still facing the window.

"Are you sure, Molly does make a wonderful-"

"I said I'd pass."

"Is there something you want to talk about Harry?" he said as he walked toward him.

"No, nothing."

"…I know these past few months have been rough, what with Sirius…" he cringed as he said the name. "… passing… I understand."

"No you don't. I mean… no one can ever understand Remus, no one can."

"Harry… I…" he said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged it off coldly. Lupin sighed. "You know what you have to do, you are destined to do great things, and I know you will prevail. You are Harry Potter!"  
"What if I don't wanna be Harry Potter anymore! I mean… I was born to kill someone! It may be Voldemort, but I can't help thinking that maybe, just maybe if my life was somewhat normal I wouldn't be an orphan!"

"Harry, you're parents died… in honor, they're names are immortal."

"They're names may be immortal but they weren't! I don't have parents, or even a god parent now thanks to that bastard!" He shouted.

"Don't shout."

"I'm not shouting," he said as he ground his teeth. He became silent. His eyes were now glued to the floor. Anger and frustration surged through him. He raised his fist and hit the wall to pacify everything he felt inside. He swallowed as he slumped to the floor.

"Harry!" Lupin said as he went over to his aid.

"It's not fair… everything I have… it's never going to last. Everyone I love is in danger… because I exist! I… can't even… I'll never…" he sighed helplessly. "… Just go, I don't want you to end up like my parents… betrayed, hurt, and dead…"

"Harry, I want you to shut up and listen to me for once!" Lupin said; the acrimony was rising in his voice. Harry looked over at him for the first time. Lupin's face seemed livid, but he kept his cool. "I'm going to tell you a story… of everything that your parents went through, just to save you."

A/N: Short… but it's there…the real story comes next chapter… fun!


	2. What Are You Up To?

Bittersweet Hope

Summary: Harry doesn't believe that life is worth everything his parents died for. Can Lupin change that by telling him the truth? (Lilly/James, Remus/Sirius)

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews guys… love ya! You know, I have a real problem I can start a story, but I have real trouble ending one… dakh… or updating for that matter…

Acrimony: Sharpness or severity, as of language or temper

Hope that helped Hermioneluver333!

* * *

Chapter Two: What Are You Up To?

Sixteen-year-old Sirius Black absent-mindedly twirled his quill over and under his fingers during his potions class. He looked over at his best friend James Potter who was, once again, doodling the initials 'LE' on his spare parchment. Sirius smirked slightly, and leaned back in his chair and slid down a few inches before taking in the view before him. Peter Petegrew was scribbling notes like mad while Remus Lupin made nervous glances outside.

Sirius ruffled his brow. Remus was anxious about something. Sirius scrunched his nose and began to think about the date. He looked up slightly to meet the eyes of Severus Snape. Sirius glared. He never much liked Severus and he had good reason. Severus Snape was a rude, greasy-headed freak. The bell rang abruptly and Sirius turned away. He hastily packed his things and proceeded to meet his friends outside.

"Hey Padfoot!" James said cheerfully when Sirius had walked out of the door. Sirius smiled at his friends as they proceeded to the great hall for lunch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sirius huffed before he muttered something along the lines of 'Sniveling' and 'git'.

"Oh come on Padfoot, you still haven't dropped the whole, 'Snape is an ass' routine?" Remus asked.

"No Moony and I would appreciate it if you used his proper name, Snivellus. Did you see him eyeing us today in class?" Sirius asked furiously as the four of them rounded the corner.

"I did, but I mean… come on mate, that's just Snivellus for ya… he's a dick, big deal. Drop it." James said with a wave of his hand.

"No Prongs, I will not drop it… hey Wormtail, you've been awfully quiet… what are your views on this?" Sirius asked as he looked over at his pudgy friend. His head jerked up suddenly, almost as if he had been distracted in thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, right… Snape's a jerk." He muttered as he wrung his hands together nervously. James raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Wormtail?" Peter nodded. James didn't look convinced, but he shrugged it off. The four of them turned a corner and nearly came face to face with Severus Snape, he seemed to be with someone, but they couldn't see whom. Sirius stopped cold and gestured his friends behind a pillar. They followed reluctantly; Remus rolled his eyes.

"Don't you ever wonder why Lupin leaves mysteriously every month, I mean… think about it… he could be up to something, him… and his stupid meddling friends." Sirius made a threatening motion, but Lupin held him back.

"Is that why you called me to talk to you Severus? To put false blame on Lupin? God, its true what they say about you. You're nuts!" a female voice said back to him.

"Evans, think about it!" he said grabbing Lilly's arm.

"I have _Snape!_ And frankly I think it's a load of bull!" She said before turning on her heel and leaving him standing alone in the corridor. James silently punched the air in jubilation as he watched Lilly leave. Sirius could only glare.

"I will find out what that… filthy worthless… good for nothing… creep is up to Lilly… and then you'll see. You'll understand," Snape said looking out of the window. He sighed and walked away.

The marauders looked at one another for a moment. Lupin seemed somewhat agitated, but other than that content. James scowled for a moment before turning his attention to Sirius. He looked livid, but his mouth was curved into a viscous smile.

"Padfoot, you okay?" James asked quietly. Sirius nodded; he grinned as his eyes widened.

"Prongs… take out the map." He said with a maniacal glint in his eyes. _If he wants to know what Remus is up to every month… why not tell him? _

"Why?" James asked rummaging in his book bag and taking out folded piece of parchment.

"Just hand it to me." He said grabbing the paper from his friend. "Hey, Moony, just out of curiosity, when do you transform this month?" he said casually.

"Erm… today actually." He said with his eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Just asking… 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.'" He said tapping his wand against the paper. A map of Hogwarts appeared in front of him. He smirked before striding down the hallway without saying a word.

"Should we be worried?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Probably." James replied.

…

A piece of paper was clenched in his right hand and the infamous Marauder's map in the other. Sirius examined the map carefully as he rounded the corner. He smirked and swiftly pocketed the map. He strode down the hallway cockily and grinned maliciously as he saw Severus Snape walking quickly in his direction.

Snape glared as he saw Sirius coming towards him. He turned his head quickly and kept on walking. Suddenly he slammed into something hard and found himself on the floor. He looked up; his head was still in a daze. Sirius Black stood over him looking rather frustrated.

"Watch where you're going Snivellus."

"I can watch whatever I like." He said defensively as he pulled himself up.

"I highly doubt that Snape, for if you watched what you liked, you would be even more disliked than you are now," Sirius said brushing himself off. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a prior engagement and I don't think it would be fitting to be late on the account of a greasy haired git." He said severely before he continued walking down the hall. He smirked as he left.

Snape looked down and saw a small tattered piece of parchment on the floor. He picked it up slowly and read it.

_Meet me at the Whomping Willow, like all of us usually do, today at night. Remember to prod the tree._

_-Remus_

Snape smiled to himself; he finally knew where Remus and his friends went every month.

"Snape?" a voice said from behind him. Snape turned and found Lily Evans standing behind him. "What are you doing in the hallway alone?"

"I've got it Evans. I've got proof. Just come with me tonight to the Whomping Willow and I'll show you I was right."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I actually updated... Woot!


End file.
